Brighter Future
by hopeisahorizon
Summary: Post War Naruhina centric with Sasusaku, Shikatema and Nejiten. It will have cute moments, angst filled moments and humorous as well. It's the journey of these 8 teens after they have seen the reality of having to fight some of the strongest rivals possible. it's rated T for coarse language but rating might go up as the story develops.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hey guys, so I've finally decided to take the leap and start with this multiple ships fanfiction though it is mostly Naruhina centric, especially the prologue. It is going to have multiple chapters. I have only ever written Naruhina so I apologize if some of the other's seem out of character. It's a little difficult to juggle so many relationships but I'm excited to try! Constructive criticism is welcomed and I'd love to see your reactions to see where I can take the story! I've got the first couple chapters roughly done so I'll upload those as soon as they're refined. Okay guys, sorry for the long-ish rant but enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

**Prologue**

The whole village was gathered here today. Today was the day the seventh Hokage was to be named and though people knew who it was they were still crowded around the Hokage building waiting for their present Hokage to come out and speak to them.

Today was better than his own inauguration. Today was the day he would pass down this village to his very own legacy, what more could a father ask for? He thought nothing could surpass the day he himself became Hokage but that moment was outshone by many others that had occurred in his life.

Now he was a minute away from addressing this entire nation and let them praise the seventh. _His _son. Pride threatened to pour out every pore on his skin and his goose bumps rivaled those on his wedding day. Taking one look at his son he beamed, he knew being a father was rewarding, hell he would've been proud of his children with whatever they ended up doing but this, his son wanting the same dream, chasing it and capturing it was mind blowing. It threatened to destroy his calm façade.

He could not however break down here. He had a Hokage to appoint, right now, in front of all of Konoha, in front of their friends and family. Taking one bold step out onto the white castle like balcony Naruto took a big calming breath.

"Hello Konoha shinobi and civilians!" His voice was loud and excited, obviously not being able to contain the happiness he felt.

The crowd went crazy for their beloved 6th Hokage, sure it took a lot of effort to get them to acknowledge him but in the end it was more than worth it. Looking out to the sea of people he noticed there was more than he had at his own inauguration; that of course is reasonable since his son was loved since the day he was born, by everyone.

Looking down he noticed the Uchiha family front and centered. All five of them clearly waiting for his son to make an appearance. To the right of them stood the Nara's, Shikamaru and his wife standing behind their children. He was looking for Ten Ten's family and spotted some buns running through the crowd and he chuckled, they were a bit late. Getting his mind back on track he cleared his throat.

Beaming down at the crowd the Uzumaki started again. "I stand here today ready to pass down the respectful title of Hokage." Again more cheering followed. " I have enjoyed my many years as Hokage serving this wonderful nation. I am proud to announce that with peace obtained within all of the great nations we now live without fear." At this the crowd went insane. They were all very thankful for their Hokage, it was him who had achieved that level of peace since the fourth great shinobi war. "That being said, I now present to you your seventh Hokage, Uzumaki Neji!"

There wasn't a force on earth that could contain the hollering and cheering that erupted when the young man stepped up onto the balcony to stand beside his father. After a minute, the crowd quieted down now ready to hear the acceptance speech of their new leader.

"Konoha!" Neji's voice was exactly like his fathers. It was strong, determined and filled with compassion. "I stand here today beside the best Hokage we've ever had hoping that I will live up to his expectations as well as yours." The younger Uzumaki breathed in calmly and looked straight toward his father. "There is not one day that goes by that I do not feel pride for who I am and who my parents are, they've both had hard lives and look at what they've created! I mention both of them because without my mother my father would not be the man he is today!" Some whistling ensued and Neji smirked at his father who was smiling sheepishly. It was true, everybody knew it. His father would be lost without his mother.

"I hope to always follow in the Rokudaime's footstep and continue establishing peace within our nations. That is what a Hokage does, he steps up to protect those around him and I plan to fulfill this promise everyday for as long as I remain your seventh Hokage!" finishing his speech Neji looked down to see the audience looking at him intently, almost as if they were in a trance.

Finally it was his father that broke them out of the moment. "Your new Hokage, Uzumaki Neji!" Just as Naruto finished the crowd erupted in a mixture between squeals, applause, screams and admiration filled gazes. Naruto softly placed the Hokage robes on his son and finished by hugging him tightly.

"I'm very proud of you Neji, proud to call you an Uzumaki, proud to call you my son. You deserve this son that's why you're Hokage now." Stepping back Naruto went beside his wife who was patiently waiting for both her boys with his other children who were also in awe at their elder brother's speech. He briefly hugged her, leaving an arm around her shoulder and joined her in watching their eldest son get praised and loved while remembering the days that had lead up to this event.


	2. Start of Something New

**Author''s note:** This is the first real chapter of this story and it starts of after the war has just ended! I apologize for any grammar mistakes I don't really have a Beta. Anyways, enjoy and review cause your reviews bring me happiness and motivation to write more!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Inuzuka Kiba was said to be one of the more enthusiastic chunnin in Konoha. Though on this particular day the dog lover was devastated. He made his way to the hospital with his dog Akamaru, gorgeous lavender lilies in hand. He knew he wouldn't be the only one visiting her.

Hyuuga Hinata lay limp and unresponsive on the hospital bed, the only sounds heard within the room were her steady breathing and the constant beating of the machine to her left signifying her heartbeat. Her big lavender tinted eyes were peacefully shut but peaceful would be the last word to describe her current predicament. Kiba walked inside hoping today would be different, that she would open those big expressive eyes and show that soft, shy smile of hers. That however was not what greeted him upon entrance, instead he saw the Hyuuga princess looking pale and lifeless. Surrounding her were dozens of bouquets of flowers and half eaten chocolates that he himself had eaten. The rookie 12 had sent her enormous amount of get well soon cards and visited her on a regular basis.

The Inuzuka didn't have to look towards the corner of the room to know Uzumaki Naruto was sitting there. The blonde ninja was there every day and every night, waiting patiently for her to awaken. "Hey Naruto, how's she doing?" No response. He should've seen that coming. Acknowledging the lack of conversation Kiba fully turned to look at the whiskered boy. Naruto was sitting with his forearms resting on his thighs, his head upright looking at the girl. The way he looked at her was breathtaking; his eyes were soft and pained.

Slowly the brunette stalked over to the blonde, very carefully so as to not scare him. Akamaru however had a different approach and all but tackled Naruto to grab his attention. Finally sky blue eyes flickered up towards Kiba and what he saw took him by surprise. Normally, those azure eyes were determined, filled with excitement and love for life. Right now they were dull and empty, he looked tired and his usually bright grin was replaced by a thoughtful frown.

"Is there something you need Kiba?" Naruto's voice was emotionless, cold. "Uhh, I just, I was wondering how you were doing!" The way Naruto's look hardened gave him a shiver, those cerulean eyes narrowed and Kiba took an involuntary step back.

It took the brunette a whole minute to realize the blonde was no longer paying attention to him, or anything really. He was still focused on Hinata but you could tell he was elsewhere, completely dead to the living. Most days Kiba would pry and attempt to cheer Naruto up, telling him Hinata would pull through. Not today. He was tired and he too had lost faith in Hinata pulling out of her coma, it had been three months already. Sneakily Akamaru and his owner left the room saying their last goodbye to the occupants, whatever Naruto was thinking about was not any business of his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was vaguely aware that once more he was left alone with her. He was left hearing the same steady beat and her soft breathing. Sometimes he would close his eyes and imagine a time when she was smiling at him, talking to him. They seemed so long ago. But he would not give up, not on her, never her.

(Flashback)

"Why, Hinata? Why would you do this?" He couldn't control the tears that continuously cascaded down his cheeks. The ten tails was just defeated but not before sending out one more massive attack headed straight for himself and Sasuke. Hinata had not been the only one to act without thought; Sakura had jumped in front of them too. Though Naruto knew it was more to save his raven haired best friend. He had expected this; he knew the emerald eyed kunoichi would react in such a manner. What shocked him to the very core was looking into a pair of lavender tinted eyes that stood not only to protect him but to save his teammates as well. Instead of taking half the hit meant for him she bore the whole attack on her back in order to protect those he loved most. Even though Hinata had used her ultimate defense technique she couldn't hold it forever but it was enough to get Sakura to move both her hurt teammates to safety.

She looked up at him, pain clearly visible on her face. She pushed through it though, he needed to know. Actually he needed to be reassured since she had confessed once before. The smile that she attempted to throw his way looked more like a grimace and he had to control himself from breaking right then and there. She looked so fragile, much more fragile than he ever thought her to be. He should've taken more care of her, tried harder to protect her. Now she was slipping away from him.

The sound of her angelic voice broke his train of thought and he focused wholly on her. Again all he could notice was the blood dripping out her mouth and the way her usually bright eyes were dulling. "You care so much for them Naruto-kun. Did you honestly think I would let them die?" The sheer determination in her voice was not as surprising as the hint of sadness. Before he could say anything she continued.

"You love them…y-you need them, they are and f-forever will be your family. As long as it is within my c-capacity I would never let anyone take love away from….. you." The way she kept saying these words was breaking his heart, she didn't know.

"Hinata, I don't really understand.." He was genuinely confused, of course he cared for them but she was special, he would never want her in the kind of pain she was currently in.

"Shh, Naruto it's m-my turn." She could barely speak, wanting to convulse into coughs every second. She held it in as best she could and smiled a little, he could never really keep his mouth shut, but she loved him nonetheless.

" I-I have loved y-you for as long as-coughs erupted from deep in her throat- I can remember and… a-although you do not return t-these feelings.." She saw Naruto's mouth open to speak and so she continued with a bit more force than she intended. "I will continue to love you forever, alive or dead." She was so happy to have gotten that last part out without stutters or coughing fits but there was still a little more she had to say.

"To be honest Naruto-kun I knew that my death would b-bring you less pain then if S-Sakura-san or Sasuke-san were to die so I-I can die happily knowing your p-pain could be a-alleviated if only a l-little." She finished off breathing heavily and clearly exhausted.

Everything stopped for Naruto when she finished her explanation. Something inside of him broke. It was only after that he determined this to be his heart. His heart felt like it was getting ripped out of his chest. Breathing was difficult, blinking took effort and moving on if she died would be impossible. How could he have been so stupid, he hadn't answered her. She came to his aid during his battle with Pein accepting death for him. It was no different this time; she was once again dying for him, because she loved him.

_**Loved**_ him.

Loved _**him.**_

His heart swelled up at the thought of her love, such selfless and beautiful love. A love he could have if only he could get her out of this.

Looking down at her he noticed she was colder than before and the breaths she took were more labored. She was dying and it was fast. He needed help, where were Sakura or Granny? "Hold on Hinata, there's a lot more for you to do in this life and I have to prove something to you." It was ridiculous how the confused look she gave him managed to seem adorable but he ignored those weird feelings, she needed help. She would not die, not today.

(End Flashback)

Sakura had come to help her then. But Hinata was bleeding out and her chakra levels were dangerously low. All Sakura could do at that point -considering her own limited amount of chakra-was shut down all of the Hyuga's internal organs. She would keep Hinata alive using Naruto's, Sasuke's and her chakra until they got to a hospital with the right equipment. It had worked, except when the young girl's body was fully healed she still did not wake up. Tsunade had said it was due to brain shut down. Something was keeping her somewhere not there and Naruto was a little more than upset. He needed her here, he needed to hear her laugh and see her smile. He just needed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke slumped against a nearly destroyed mighty oak, courtesy of himself obviously. He had a lot of thoughts running through his mind today. Or at least he liked to believe it was a lot when in reality they always seemed to lead back to her. Ever since the war ended and he was able to return to Konoha with his teammates he couldn't stop thinking about her! It was goddamn annoying. He was an Uchiha, he didn't feel anything for anyone…never had and never will.

Just as his thoughts were carrying him to another world a loud shriek caught his attention. Slightly turning his neck he caught sight of a group of fan girls. A throaty growl escaped his lips and his sharingan activated. He was not in the mood for these stupid girls, how could they even still like him when he had been gone for so long. With that fleeting thought he disappeared faster than wind.

And somehow he ended up here, in the hospital in front of _her _office, he guessed he wanted to talk to her, he really didn't know anything about himself anymore. Quickly changing his mind he turned around ready to walk away when the door flung open and a fairly tall young woman stepped out. Her shoulder length pink hair swayed a bit and his nostrils caught the scent of cherry blossoms. She always smelled like them and it drove him insane, almost as if he were a normal 17 year old guy with hormones. She made him forget how hard his life had been because she was still willing to walk with him, to be with him. She had reassured him she would wait all he needed but was he ready?

"Hey Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled at him, lips glossy and perfect.

"Hey…" His lips twitched upwards when he saw the surprised look on her face.

Taken aback by the fact that he actually answered the kunoichi had to regain her composure. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

It was now or never, he needed to do this now. He couldn't lose her, not again. "Yeah, actually. I was heading out to grab lunch come with me."

It definitely didn't sound like a request. More like a demand but he was Sasuke, she shouldn't expect him to beg. She looked up at him, he seemed uncomfortable and nervous? That made her smile widen, she was certainly not going to pass this opportunity up, he was finally letting her in. "Sure! I was just going to stop by Hinata's room but we can go after if that's alright?"

As soon as those words registered his almost smile disappeared. He had forgotten that the weak Hyuuga was still in such grave conditions. He had forgotten and he had been an idiot for it, his best friend was suffering and he was doing nothing about it.

A slender arm snuck its way around his and his blank look was now directed downwards. Connecting the arm to a face he found himself looking into emerald eyes. She smiled that sweet smile of hers. "She'll wake up Sasuke and Naruto will be himself again. She's strong she can do it, I believe in her and so should you." She finished off with a confidence he only thought she had in herself. Maybe this Hyuuga was strong after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru was making his way through the people traffic attempting to get to the hokage monument. His pineapple like hair swung slightly with the breeze; suddenly he stopped because he caught sight of the hospital.

Staring intently towards that direction he felt a familiar chakra signature. Naruto was always there, always in that one room. Deeply sighing Shikamaru walked past the building, he normally would go inside, spend some time with Hinata and Naruto but he wasn't feeling very social today.

Finally reaching his destination the young jounin took his vest off and dropped it to the ground. For the moment he didn't want to be a shinobi, he wanted to be a normal civilian with no worries. He walked over to the edge of the cliff, his dark chocolate eyes inspecting the village through a haze of depression. They were still rebuilding from the Pein attack. With the war starting immediately after they hadn't had enough time to truly rebuild their homes.

"Everything looks different from up here doesn't it? Like maybe, after all everything can be put back together."

Her voice registered in his mind yet he did not turn around to look at her. He simply shrugged and hoped she would be content with his answer. He should've known better.

"You can look at me Shikamaru, I won't bite you…. Unless I'm provoked that is."

He could almost hear the smirk coming through her voice and couldn't help but smile a little, she was probably the only one who could make him feel hope in a new world filled with despair, with anxiety. Slowly the brunette turned around to stare at deep emerald eyes.

"Temari.." he greeted almost stoically.

She sighed as a response and made her way over beside him. She couldn't help but stare at him, he had changed so much in the past years. He looked tired, almost as if he hadn't slept at all in the past year but who could blame him? They had just fought an intense war with an incredible amount of casualties and among them was his father. The one man who could rival Shikamaru in intelligence, the man who had taught Shikamaru everything. It's only logical that he was hurting, but most people tended to overlook him thinking he could handle this on his own, there were other things to worry about. She knew differently though, no matter how strong a person was this pain was something you couldn't just get over.

"Even after the war is over the village still looks hopeless." He wasn't sure why he spoke the words out loud. It's not as if they weren't true, he had lost his father and the only person who could shed a light on this new shinobi world was currently in a hospital room praying to not loose someone who had become everything to him. Both people he respected were technically gone, so he felt alone.

"You see destruction." She had meant it as a question but her rough personality did little to help that come out as it was intended to.

He understood, she was genuinely curious, even if she didn't show it. "Yeah."

That answer was so blunt it took Temari by surprise, her big eyes widening another inch. Soon after the initial shock wore off she smiled, a real genuine smile. "I suppose you're looking at the buildings."

Intrigued by her vague response Shikamaru turned to face the sandy blonde. She was the epitome of troublesome sometimes, even worse than Ino.

Sensing his stare she also turned to him but instead of answering his unspoken question she walked to stand right behind him. Cautiously as to not worry him she took control of his elbows with her hands. Gliding her hands down his forearms to his wrists she made binocular like lenses with both of his hands.

Shikamaru curious as he was did not pay a lot of attention as to what the girl was doing, instead he was more focused on how from his elbows to his fingers there was a certain tingly sensation. Due to the fact that she had just touched him there of course.

_As if things didn't need to be more troublesome. _Sighing in resignation he allowed the mysterious woman guide his hands up to his eyes. Since they were shaped in such a weird manner all he could really see were two of the biggest buildings in Konoha blown to shreds, all there being left were pebbles and boulders. He had no idea what she was trying to do but as soon as he felt a woman's chest pressed snuggly against his back he didn't really care.

"This is what you see." Her whispered words caught him off guard. She was so close to him, he could feel her breath hovering over his ear and he unconsciously shivered at the contact. Luckily for him either Temari didn't notice or decided not to comment on it.

Finally finding his voice the shadow user asked "W-what do you mean?"

_Damn it, did I just stutter?! _ That was definitely not how he wanted to ask that question but being surrounded by her was making him a little nervous.

Again, Temari ignored the little blunder and answered his question with more feeling than he had ever heard her use. "You see destruction right?" At seeing him nod his head she continued "All you see are the memories of what used to be there and the wreckage that's taken place. It's like a tunnel vision, this is what your hands are literally providing you with right now. This is what you see." She inched closer to him if that was even possible considering she was practically on top of him by now. Then she took a moment to collect her thoughts. Slowly she retracted his hands away from his face but did not let go of them. "This is what I see when I look down."

As if a light bulb had lightened up his already brilliant mind Shikamaru understood. All over the village he saw people working together, not just Konoha shinobi and civilians but people from the other great nations helping out. And for once in the past 3 months since he had time to mourn over his father's passing and really analyze the consequences of the war Shikamaru saw what Temari saw, hope.

Ducking his head down he took a moment to compose himself. She was right, they should be working together to move forward not giving up on life because a war had taken those the most precious to you.

"Thank…you.." His voice was hoarse and Temari could tell the brunette was having a hard time containing his feelings. She was normally hard on him, always bugging him and trying to better him. Right now though, she only had one thing in mind. She squeezed his hands reassuringly and moved them up to wrap around his torso catching him in what seemed like an intimate embrace.

Allowing himself to submerge in the sensations the contact was giving him he manoeuvred his body around and returned her embrace. Her head snug against his broad chest and his arms encircled her slim waist. They stood like that until sunset, she was holding on to show him he could count on her to take away some burdens and he held her to show her how much he valued her friendship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It hurt to think, because thinking would lead to him and his perfect face. Every time his bloodied face would find its way into her mind she would stop breathing. She couldn't breathe. She had barely moved in the past 3 months. People would barge into her apartment demanding she would get up and be herself but she couldn't find it in her to even look up from the blankets that always surrounded her.

Ever since the war ended she would just sleep and think. It was truly torturous, when she slept she dreamed of him and when she was awake she thought of him. It was an endless cycle of hell, of sadness, of fear. She was scared to sleep and she was scared to stay awake. Her life was nothing without him here.

_Neji_

How many times she had just treated him like a teammate ignoring her feelings. She just always thought she would have time to tell him and now he was gone, forever gone.

Tenten slowly blinked a few times, hoping this reality would disintegrate into a dream where he would stand next to her holding her hand and never let go. It was foolish to be so sentimental. She was a shinobi and should act like one, she knew. It was just so fucking difficult to find a reason to breathe, to get up without him. Without him she was nothing, she felt nothing and she would die as nothing.

**Knock Knock**

Tenten sighed, she definitely wasn't going to get up and welcome anyone in with open arms. Once she heard the footsteps reaching her room she realised she was about to deal with either an emotional Gai or an over enthusiastic Lee, or even worse, both, how great.

Sitting up she decided the faster she got through this the quicker they would leave her apartment and leave her the hell alone. Watching her bedroom door carefully she noted that the duo didn't even try to open her door, what was happening? She'd heard the knock and the footsteps outside her door, so why weren't they coming in, they always came in.

Standing up, she noted a shower was on her to do immediately list. Cringing a bit from her own smell she made her way to the door and cautiously opened it. What she saw upon opening was more alarming then her shower dilemma. Better yet, **who **she saw.

_No..It can't be.. it's not….possible! _


	3. I'll be waiting

**Author's note:** Hey guys! Sorry this took so much time to upload, with Christmas and stuff it was kind of hard to find time to update. Hopefully it won't take as long next time. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rain pelted heavily against the hospital room window. It was a depressing day and Naruto found it especially hard to concentrate on anything other than each drop of rain. His right hand was carefully intertwined with the Hyuuga who lay on the bed.

Broad shoulders tensed for a split of a second and he turned his attention to the other occupant in the room, he spoke lowly. "Sasuke."

Sasuke who had been standing outside the room for an hour walked cautiously next to the blonde, never taking his eyes off the pale girl. "How is she?"

If Naruto was surprised Sasuke asked he didn't show it, instead he just shrugged. A sad look crossed the stoic Uchiha's face but all too soon the look faded back into nothing. Without asking for permission Sasuke pulled up a chair and sat beside his brother.

Blue eyes flickered to the raven for a couple seconds and then went straight back to look at her. Sighing in half annoyance and relief at Naruto's response Sasuke decided to attempt to distract him.

"I don't really know her. What's she like?"

Azure eyes widened. "What?"

The ex-avenger shifted his body, obviously uncomfortable with this situation. "I said, what's she like, the Hyuuga."

Naruto snapped his head back to glare at the Uchiha. "First of all her name is Hinata and stop calling her 'Hyuuga' she's more than her last name."

Sasuke couldn't help the small smirk. Naruto was very protective of her. "Right, so tell me about Hinata."

At hearing that tense shoulders relaxed and a small smile lit up the whiskered cheeks. "She….she's amazing Sasuke. I don't know if you had time to watch her fight during the war but she kept taking down opponents like they were nothing! And not only can she perform the 64 trigrams with her gentle fist but she created this new jutsu called the twin lion fists and they're awesome!"

Naruto's smile had progressively gotten bigger until a full blown smile took place on his once sad face. His cerulean eyes were glazed over and there was a certain sparkle in his eyes.

"I see. So she's strong?" This was the second time he had heard that Hinata was very strong. Once from Sakura and now from Naruto, the only opinions he really valued.

"Oh yeah she's crazy strong and so determined." Onyx eyes noted that Naruto hadn't looked at him once during their conversation, only gripping the woman's hand even tighter getting closer to her as he spoke.

"If she's as strong and determined as you say then why is everyone so worried about her?"

Naruto's eyebrows bunched together in confusion. "I mean, strong people don't give up so if she's a fighter she'll have to wake up."

The blonde grinned at his best friend. It was the first one Sasuke had seen in over three months. "You're right Sasuke she will wake up no doubt about it, I just have to be here when she does."

Now this was a question the pale man had wanted to ask his best friend since the girl had fallen into this coma. "Naruto."

They both turned slightly to look at each other as if sensing the severity of the conversation. "Why do you care so much?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke as if he was an idiot and for the first time in his life Sasuke actually felt like one. "That's a stupid question Sasuke."

Sasuke would not back down. "Is it?"

"Yes."

"I don't think so."

"…."

"Sure you would care about anyone who tried protecting you but she's….different."

"She is."

"I want to know why."

"I'm not sure…" Then it got quiet. It seemed as if Naruto refused to answer the question but when Sasuke took another look at him he noticed the thoughtful frown the blonde wore and how his eyebrows knit together in what seemed like confusion. He was trying to find the right words to explain himself.

Finally after what seemed like hours Naruto answered. "Sasuke, I don't know how to love. I've never received love and I've never given it."

If Uchiha's could be surprised that's what Sasuke looked like. Talking about love was the last thing he would expect his friend to talk about. Neither of them really knew how to and this would be something he could not help with.

"You know she confessed to me? It was a while ago now, before the war. Pein attacked the leaf and I was so screwed…so fucking screwed. I was nailed to the ground and I was sure I was going to die. And then when I thought all hope was gone she jumped in…she just barged in and she saved me."

"She won the fight?" Disbelief was laced into the black haired teen's voice.

Naurot chuckled softly and shook his head. "No, she didn't win… actually she almost died." He finished off in a whisper not wanting to relive that day again.

"How did she save you then?"

"She told me how much I meant to her. She told me she loved me, so when she was struck down I lost control."

"Control?"

"Kurama."

"Hn."

"I haven't really talked to her since then. Only during the war. But even during the war I couldn't help but wish she was alright, and I was always feeling her chakra to make sure she wasn't hurt."

"I care so much about her and I don't know if I love her but this feeling I get when I see her lying there motionless and looking paler each day is painful. It hurts more than when you left."

Okay, now Sasuke was shocked. He knew the type of pain he had put Naruto through when he left that day. It was hard on him and he regretted it but it had to be done. He was just glad the people he cared about were still willing to be there for him upon his return. But looking at his best friend now he noticed the unshed tears that glistened in the depths of those sky blue eyes, he noticed how his shoulders sagged and how Naruto was one breath away breaking down.

"I think you love her." The emotionless voice startled Naruto out of his own depressing thoughts. Once the surprise wore off the blonde smiled softly down at the indigo haired woman.

"You're probably right bastard."

As if sensing this would be a good end of the conversation they both turned their attention back to Hinata, both with very different thoughts. It was only an hour after that Sasuke left; he had other things to do that day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing forehead?" The loud, boisterous voice of Yamanaka Ino rang amongst the hospital office.

"God Pig, do you have to be so loud, I mean it is a hospital!."

Ino waved her hands nonchalantly. "Yeah, yeah. So what are you doing Tsunade-sama said you had the day off."

"I do but I was looking into Hinata's condition and I thought maybe…" Sakura trailed off explaining some mythical procedure not even Tsunade would be capable of accomplishing.

"Sakura Stop." The vibrant blonde's voice was stern and offered no room for negotiating.

"Ino, I need to help her, I need to help_ him_." They both knew the man in question, he hadn't been himself since the Hyuuga princess had fallen in the comatose state.

"I understand but there is NOTHING we can do. You heard Tsunade-sama, wherever Hinata-chan is she needs to be there. She needs to fight her own demons. No one can do that for her. Not you, not me, not even Naruto. All we can do is hope she wins and wait for her to come back."

Thin lips curved upwards and she looked at her friend and enemy. "You're right Ino, thanks."

Blue eyes crinkled with the smile and casually took hold of Sakura's shoulders to escort her out of the hospital, it was her day off and she should enjoy it. On their way out of the hospital they ran into Sasuke who had been coming out of Hinata's room.

"Is he.." Ino didn't even finish the question since Sasuke had already nodded curtly, took hold of Sakura's small hand and walked off with his umbrella high up in the air protecting him and his girlfriend from the heavy rain.

A little aggravatied at the brunette's action Ino huffed, opened up her own black umbrella and jogged to catch up to them. "HEYYY! You can't just take off like that you jerks!" She would've continued yelling at them but luckily for the two love birds her teammate had arrived just in time to save them.

"Hey Ino! Sakura-san, Sasuke-san." He was pleasantly plump but no longer fat. Choji's long light brown hair was clingy to his rosy cheeks, it looked like he had been out in the rain awhile.

"Choji!" The blonde beauty's voice was happy again. "What're you doing in the rain, here I'll share my umbrella with you."

And in the middle of the afternoon these four friends were seen walking nowhere really just enjoying the company.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark, so very dark. It felt like it was midnight but neither the stars nor the moon were out, surely that wasn't possible.

She tried to move her arms but found it impossible to do so, was she dead? Suddenly the darkness erupted into light and she realised her eyes had been shut this whole time. Now instead of the black pit she saw nothing but white walls surrounding her.

_What is this? _She looked around, hoping to get a clue as to where she was but she saw nothing. Looking up she saw a white wall. To her left, to her right and below, it was the same.

Clearly distraught by this turn of events the girl tried walking around and found herself being able to move now. Or maybe she could always move and just hadn't tried hard enough. She wasn't sure, she was confused and disorientated; this place was so plain, so boring. Heaven wasn't supposed to look like this right?

_Am I Dead? _It was the only thought coursing through her mind as she wondered around this room helplessly trying to find a way out. Finally getting to the wall furthest away from her she placed her right hand on it carefully. It was smooth and clean, however her wrist was leaving a smear on the wall and when she bent down to get a better look she noticed something, colours.

Desperately she wiped at the wall, hoping more of the wall would disintegrate into a colour other than white. The more she scrubbed off the closer she got to a striking realisation that it was a picture she was uncovering. Moving her arms at an alarming speed she was able to uncover a part of the picture painted underneath the wall.

The first thing that caught her attention was a head of messy blonde hair. Her breath hitched. She knew that hair, she knew those whisker marks and she definitely knew those eyes. She knew everything about him so recognizing him was no problem. What she couldn't decipher was where he was. It looked like the hospital but she couldn't be sure. Taking her left wrist she swiftly wiped the part of the wall the Naruto in the picture seemed to be staring intently at.

That's when she saw herself. She was broken and defenceless. She frigidly laid there, eyes shut and paralyzed. She wondered if this was how she had spent her last minutes, weak and unaware of her surroundings.

"So I am dead." She said it out loud, as if to convince herself. What she didn't expect was an answer to come from the nothingness that surrounded her.

"Not quite, sweetie."

Hinata froze, she knew that voice. It was a voice she had dreamed about ever since… Quickly turning around the bluenette let a smile grace her lips.

"Mother…" Hinata's voice sounded scared, it wasn't fear of the woman standing in front of her, it was fear of the fact that this might all be an illusion.

"Hinata! Look at you, you're all grown up." The woman's smile was blinding and Hinata couldn't control herself any longer, basically sobbing as she grabbed a hold of her mother and hugged her.

"Mom, you're here. Which means I am dead, how else could you be here if I wasn't?" She was getting more confused by the second, the picture, her mother, this white room. It all meant she had died she was sure of it.

"If we were to understand everything in the universe then where would the mystery go? It just wouldn't be fun."

After hearing her mother's answer Hinata let go of her and leaned back a little to get a good look at her face. She had a lot of questions to ask now that she was here. "Where are we?"

"Nowhere." The answer startled her, why was her mother being so vague about this place, and being dead?

Ignoring her daughter's quizzical look she reached for the younger girl's hands and walked over to the half uncovered portrait on the wall. With one simple flick of the wrist the whole wall was uncovered to reveal just as Hinata had thought, a hospital room, her hospital room to be more precise and very serious Naruto by her side.

The older black haired woman placed a delicate finger on the boy's handsome features and asked "What is he to you?"

Hinata didn't even have to blink before answering "Everything."

Though Hinata couldn't see, her mother was sporting a very genuine smile on her face. " I see, he has stolen your heart then?"

"Not exactly." Before her mother could question the answer Hinata continued "It's more like I gave it to him, long ago. I don't think he wants it but it's his anyways." Again there was no hesitation in her answer, not even a shred of sadness.

"What makes you think he wouldn't want your heart? He seems to care a lot about you to be sitting so close to you even though you are not awake."

"It's who he is. He cares for everyone. It's why I love him. It's why I died protecting him." The astonishing steady voice echoed in the room but neither female took note of it.

"Now, now Hinata. I think I've mentioned before that you are not dead." Her mother chided softly. Her voice was kind and gentle, it was exactly how the lavender eyed girl remembered her mother.

"Right, so would you mind telling me what I am exactly?" Hinata's voice was curious more than anything but it did have an underline of teasing.

Her mother's laughter rang through the room like bells tossed into the wind. It was appealing to the young Hyuuga's ears.

"I guess you're in between, neither dead nor alive but you could be both, if you really wanted to be that is."

_What? Cryptic enough? _Hinata's mind was definitely not enjoying the riddle.

Again more laughter rang through the room. " I'm sorry daughter, this place is a bit complicated to describe, I did not intend for it to be cryptic."

It took Hinata a good thirty seconds before realising her mother had just read her mind. "Ugh.." She wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Look, you do not have a lot of time. You have to make a decision and it has to be now." Suddenly her mother's voice sounded urgent.

"I have to decide what?"

"You can come with me." Just as her mother said this bright light filtered through the room and it originated from behind her mother. "Or you can go back, to him."

Staring at her mother and the peace radiating off of her Hinata could imagine a life in heaven, where her insecurities wouldn't matter. It was a place where she could be happy always, and she certainly didn't have to feel any physical or emotional pain. It was tempting, to leave the world of the living and follow her mother. She would leave her stern family, her disappointed father, her cold sister. She would leave everything and everyone and be happy, with her mother no less! But still she felt hesitance.

Looking in the opposite direction of her mother she saw the portrait, except it was changing and now it showed the blonde kissing Hinata softly on the forehead whispering sweet words in her ear. She felt his heavy breathing on her ear and immediately her eyes widened in realisation.

"Mother…I..I don't think I can leave him…even if he doesn't need me I want to be near him to help him achieve everything he wants to." She was crying softly now, knowing full well she would not get to see her mother anytime soon. Hinata ducked her head so her bangs could block her watery eyes.

"Shhh." Her mother comforted her, reaching to caress her daughter's cheek softly. "It's alright Hinata, I will see you someday and until then I want you to live a happy life. Do not doubt yourself or your self worth. You are precious and everyone can see this. I am and will always be proud of you my daughter." Her mother finished off by leaning in to deliver a chaste kiss to her forehead and then she disappeared.

Hinata looked up with crying eyes and a gentle smile, much like her mother's. She needed to get back to him. With that being decided Hinata walked straight towards the portrait on the wall and pushed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten Ten couldn't believe what was happening! If she didn't know herself any better she would've guessed she was either drunk or high because any sort of logic could not explain what was happening in front of her right this instant.

A very tall, long haired man stood in front of her clad in all his glory because he looked as beautiful as he did when she knew him. Dazzled chocolate eyes kept glancing between him and the door to her bedroom, trying to decipher illusion from reality.

"N-neji" her voice was high pitched and frightened. "Is that…is it… really you?" She broke off in a whisper, almost afraid to speak any louder and scare him.

The man looked at her briefly, something like recognition reflecting in his pale eyes. "Tenten." His voice was as impassive and distant as ever but it was still him!

As soon as she heard him utter her name she threw herself at him like a wild bear, not taking the chance of him disappearing before she could hold him. She didn't expect however to go right through him and land face first on the floor.

"W-w-what?" She couldn't even think anymore, was her mind playing tricks on her, why couldn't she touch him? Was he not there? But, she was looking straight at him, how could she not touch him!? Feeling more aggravated than ever the brunette lifted her knees close to her chest and wrapped her small arms around them. She looked like she was a little ball of yarn and the mere sight caused "Neji's" heart to drop.

She looked weak and delicate, two words never associated with her. When he kneeled down close to her he noticed the tears carelessly dropping down he rosy cheeks. She was crying. "Hey.." he said rather softly, not wanting to cause her any pain. "Tenten, don't cry it's okay." He cooed, not really certain what to do when a female cried. The only girl he basically cared about was his cousin and she only cried when she was in any physical pain, his teammate however looked fine.

She snapped her chocolate eyes at him and the look she gave him was filled with despair and sadness. She looked breathtaking and scary at the same time. He didn't know whether to hug her or run away.

"What do you mean it's okay, are you insane? Did you not see me go through you, what the hell is happening?" She was genuinely confused and didn't understand what was happening.

"I…I believe I am dead." Still his voice didn't waver.

"Then how are you here?"

"Ah, that I am not sure how to answer."

"So what, you just appeared out of nowhere?"

"I did not, I have been wondering around for about a day but it seems like you are the only one who can…see me."

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me, you're a fucking ghost?" Neji's eyes widened at her choice of words but figured since she was upset she could be excused.

"I guess that would be a reasonable deduction of the current situation." He felt his answer was reasonable up until he heard the girl in front of him growl and a look of irritation take hold of her pretty features.

"What do you mean you guess? Are you or are you not because I'm already fucked up enough as it is since you died you jerk!"

He had never seen Tenten this angry, especially not with him. Why was she so upset about his death, they were shinobi it happened all the time.

"I am as confused as you. I am just here Tenten I am not certain what to make of this predicament." Just as he finished her angry eyes softened and she let a small smile grace her lips.

"I'm really glad you're here Neji. I've missed you a lot!" Her words were sincere and she regretted never telling him before. She couldn't help it when the words awkwardly tumbled out of her mouth.

Neji was struck speechless. He had never had anyone say something along those lines to him and he certainly never thought Tenten would think so highly of him.

"I'm also very happy to be here but I need to figure out what's happening and if there is still a chance for me to be….alive."


	4. Things are Finally Looking Up

**Author's Note:** First, thank you guys for the reviews! It means a lot to me so if you could continue reviewing that would be awesome. Just a little heads up University starts up again this week so I might be updating biweekly instead of weekly but we'll see how the semester goes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru grumbled under his breath once he stepped out of his house. It was raining lightly and he was too lazy to go back for his umbrella, instead deciding to walk in the rain. He headed off to the recently rebuilt barbeque restaurant his best friend Choji loved. He would be meeting his teammates there but about halfway to his destination the rain started to pour down harder.

"Damn rain." Shikamaru hissed under his breath as civilian passers glanced at him wearily. Normally he was a good guy but recently he was kind of on edge and no one wanted to push a genius off the edge, who knew what he was capable of doing. It was stupid Temari's fault and her pretty smile and clear green eyes. The way her hips swayed when she walked and her long curvy legs had him hypnotized. It was all her fault, he wasn't suppose to think about her in such ways but he couldn't help himself and that was why he was on edge. _Damn sexual frustration._

Noticing the civilians looking at him so hesitantly the brunette forced himself to walk more relax and plaster a blank look on his face. Now it looked as if he was bored and lazy, as usual but in reality he was so tired. It had been raining for a month straight and it was getting "God damn annoying."

He sighed in relief when he spotted the little restaurant and hurried inside before people would start calling him crazy under their breaths.

"Shika!" It was Ino who greeted him first and she looked happy, with a big smile plastered on her face. He briefly wondered when she would drop the act but let it slide since there were others around.

"Hey Ino."

"Come on lazy ass, at least try to sound excited to see me." She growled out, irritated as hell with his lazy demeanor.

Choji chuckled in the background and walked over beside Shikamaru, clasping one hand on the Nara's shoulder. "Give him a break Ino, you know how Shikamaru gets when it's raining."

A light bulb went off in the blonde's mind and she smiled sheepishly at her friend. "Oh. Sorry Shika, I forgot."

"Whatever." Another growl was heard from her but she did however keep her mouth shut.

"So, how are you both?" Choji's voice had quieted down once they took their seats at a table far off to the side. Both his friends had lost a lot during the war and he hadn't really talked to them about it. The city was always so busy building and repairing that no one had much time to mourn, except for TenTen but he'd rather not get involved in that.

At hearing the question Shikamaru propped his elbows on the table and rested his chin on the fists he made with his wrists. He was not in the mood for this conversation. Ino had a similar reaction, her blue eyes narrowed and she grabbed the end of the table to transfer the pain. Noticing the despair radiating off the only girl on team 10 Shikamaru decided to step in.

"Choji….we're fine." His voice sounded uneasy and as much as Choji wanted to let them know he would always be there for them he just couldn't put them through more pain than they were already feeling.

Nodding to them he decided to change the subject and save them from this awkwardness. "I've been craving bbq for months so be prepared to eat fast or there will be none left." The plump man finished off with a deep chuckle, hoping that would diffuse the tension.

He wasn't disappointed when Ino giggled at his joke and Shikamaru smirked knowing Choji was half kidding. They were half way finished eating their meals when Temari had entered the restaurant. The Yamanaka spotted her and ushered her over with hand gestures and her loud voice.

Temari slowly walked over to the table and Shikamaru was having a hard time controlling his hormones. Ino shot her teammate a confused glance but once the dirty blonde reached the table Shika's reaction was forgotten. "Hey Temari! Do you want to eat with us?"

Temari smiled at Ino and her enthusiasm but she was only here to grab a hot drink and then get back to work. "Actually, I was just here for a drink. I'm heading out real soon." It didn't sound apologetic but the trio didn't mind.

"Oh." Choji was the one to speak this time, putting more pork pieces on his plate as he did. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Temari, who had been looking right at the pineapple head -wondering why he hadn't even greeted her- turned her attention to the rosy cheeked man and answered. "Gaara is helping rebuild one of the more complex buildings and said he could use my help so I'm going."

Shikamaru eyed her carefully and decided to speak up. "I thought Tsunade-sama had said not to work when it was raining this hard."

Glancing at him from the corner of her eyes she didn't even bother turning her head as she responded. "Oh, you were here the whole time?" The sarcasm was heavy.

He grunted and stood up in front of her. He grabbed her elbow and caused her to turn to look at him. "It's dangerous to build in these conditions. You shouldn't."

"Gaara's sand is mostly protecting us. They need it done so we're going to do it." She yanked her elbow from his grasp and turned around. "It was nice seeing you Ino, Choji. Not so much you lazy ass."

Ino's boisterous laughter covered up the genius' "Troublesome woman." He however started following her out the door waving a quick goodbye to his teammates.

Once they were out of earshot Ino turned her attention to the other occupant of their table and smirked seductively. Once Choji saw this he got nervous, he knew that look.

"Shika's got a crush don't you think? " She waggled her eyebrows and a creepy smile bloomed on her face.

"Ugh, Ino I don't think we should get involved."

"Lighten up Cho, he'll thank us for this someday."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was working her rounds as usual at the Konoha hospital when she stumbled on him. He looked like he was in pain but she didn't see any blood. Immediately she rushed over to him to question his random appearance at the hospital when he hated them with a passion.

"Sasuke! What happened?"

"Accident" The glare she sent his way was actually pretty scary, not that he would ever admit that. "I was training with Kakashi this morning and screwed up a move."

_That's better Sasuke-kun. _She thought and carefully placed her hand flat against his cheek. "Where does it hurt?" she asked rather gently and the gentleness caused Sasuke's eyes to soften a bit.

"I think it's a dislocated shoulder." That would explain why she couldn't actually see his injury.

"Okay, follow me." Obediently he followed her to her office and waited for her to heal him.

She ushered him to sit down on the small couch in the office and stood behind him, hands glowing a light green as they hovered over his left shoulder blade.

He was silent throughout the whole session though it had been a little painful at the beginning. It didn't take her more than an hour but just in that short amount of time Sasuke had gotten used to her touch. It was sometimes annoying how his body reacted to her without his permission.

"I think I'm all done Sasuke-kun, you should be good as new." The pinkette smiled genuinely at him with a slight blush on her cheeks. He had to take off his shirt for the healing and she still wasn't used to looking at his well developed abs.

Noticing her lingering gaze on his chest Sasuke smirked in satisfaction and stood up slowly, she was his prey right now. In a rather uncharacteristic moment the raven pulled Sakura towards him, letting his hands rest on her hips and purred in her ear. "You know Sakura, I should probably thank you for healing me."

He did not miss the blush darkening another shade and the gulp she tried desperately to hide. It didn't matter anyways, he was turned on whether she knew it or not. He continued talking to her in a voice every fan girl on earth would call provocative.

"But we both know I'm not one to say that sort of things so I guess I'll have to show you my appreciation differently…" He finished off in a whisper but the huskiness was still present.

"Ehhh?" Was the only thing her mouth was capable of forming and she mentally slapped herself. _Come on Sakura stop being so nervous, he's just Sasuke!_

Sasuke leaned back a bit to look her straight in the eye, hands absentmindedly rubbing the small of her back. They were so close together now that they could feel their breaths fanning each other's lips causing a shiver to run down Sakura's back.

Very slowly Sasuke formed words he never thought he would say. "Sakura, thank you. For everything." And then he closed the distance between their lips and kissed her. It only took Sakura a few seconds to get over the initial shock of his words and kiss him back.

He pulled back sometime after, when he felt like air was more a need than a want. He looked at her flushed cheeks and her closed eyes. The right side of his lips twitched upwards and he waited patiently for her eyes to open. When onyx met jade he also saw the love and want that swam in the pools of her eyes and for once in his life- after his family's massacre- he was thankful that he had someone like her because he knew even though it would take some time to show her affection she would wait.

"Come on, I'm hungry and I want to try that new BBQ place that the Akimichi always brags about."

Wordlessly she followed him intertwining their hands. She felt a lot better now than she had before. He was still pretty cold around her even though they had been seen around the village a lot lately. But now, with this kiss she was sure he would let her in, eventually.

"Okay Sasuke-kun."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is there a reason why you're following me Nara?" Her black umbrella hung high in the air protecting her body from the rain.

"I'm not following, we're going the same way." He still didn't have an umbrella so his body was completely soaked.

"…."

"You said you guys could use the help so I'll help."

This caused Temari to stop and look at him. The feelings that bloomed for him these past months were really strong and she didn't really know how to deal with them.

Finally not being able to address the elephant in the room she settled for a "whatever" and walked on. Sensing Temari's foul mood Shikamaru followed soundlessly, if there was one thing about this woman that was truly troublesome was her temper, it was practically nonexistent.

Finally too irritated by his silence Temari turned her darkened green eyes toward him, they were set in a glare that would make even the toughest man wither. The brunette was no exception to this rule and once he caught sight of those dangerous eyes he gulped loudly, not at all concerned with keeping his masculinity in check.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Only more gulping followed her question. He was enthralled in the way her hair was swaying back and forth from the wind that got passed her umbrella. She looked furious and he couldn't help but think she looked sexy at the same time, this was probably the worst time ever to get turned on but he just couldn't help it!

She however took his gulps as fear and only continued to yell at him. "I'm serious Shikamaru, I haven't done anything to you and you're treating me like a child, you think I don't know anything you're going through even though I've been trying to help you!"

Her nostrils flared wildly and her umbrella was forgotten once she enhanced how angry she was with hand gestures. He didn't even think before he grabbed her face roughly and kissed her. It was hard, passionate and completely unexpected.

She backed away instantly incredibly shocked at his bold move. Her eyes were abnormally large and the only reason she wasn't blushing was because the surprise hadn't worn off. That and the fact that she doesn't blush of course.

Shikamaru however had a slight blush on his tanned cheeks and desperately looked around for an escape. There was none. _Shit, I just had to kiss her._

"Look Temari…..sorry" He sounded genuinely apologetic but not because he regretted it, it was because he had invaded her privacy and disrespected her.

For once Temari actually softened, it's not like she minded him kissing her anyways. Clearing her throat to catch his attention she spoke as she started walking again.

"It's okay, I didn't mind a whole lot."

Chocolate eyes enlarged significantly and he choked on his own spit. Picking up her umbrella he followed her closely, shielding both of them from the rain which was futile since they were both wet. No matter, things were looking up so maybe it wouldn't have to rain much longer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata's body was on fire, at least it felt like it was on fire. She couldn't move, couldn't even breath without every limb wanting to detach themselves from her body and run away. She was unaware of her surroundings but she figured this time she was actually a live since she could smell the disinfectant in the air.

Vaguely she wondered what she would face when she opened her eyes for the first time, no one most likely. Sighing internally she figured it was now or never, she had to face reality, it was the path she had chosen when her mother gave her a choice. She knew she had to open her eyes though, she had to tell whoever was there-if anyone was- that she was awake.

Mustering every bit of strength her fragile body contained Hinata flicked open her eyelids and waited for a reaction. She wasn't disappointed when the blue eyed blonde sitting next to her bed sucked in a heavy breath and tightened his hold on her hand.

"Hinata…are..you really…" Naruto trailed off, he was holding in his breath not wanting to move an inch and have this amazing moment morph into a reality where she was still unconscious and he was still helpless.

She was slightly surprised to see him in her room, waiting for her to wake up. She however put her own needs to be reassured aside and instead tried to convince him. She attempted to do anything, squeeze his hand or speak to him but all that seemed to come out was a barely audible gasp and repetitive blinking. It seemed like he understood though, from the way his once lifeless cerulean eyes brightened considerably and an astonishingly bright smile bloomed across his face.

Hinata was so happy that she was the one to put life back into those gorgeous eyes but that elated feeling promptly ended when she saw tears pooling around the corner of his eyes. She desperately tried to speak to him, to ask him if he was alright. She didn't mean to cause him any pain by waking up!

Sensing her panicked form Naruto tried consoling her. "Hinata, you're here and you're awake and I can't believe this." He continued crying shamelessly, he had been waiting almost 4 months to see her lavender eyes.

Still Hinata felt lost, was he crying because he was upset or happy? Her question was soon answered when she felt him place his head in the crook of her neck and whisper "Please don't ever leave me again, please."

He sounded broken and she wondered if she was the one who had done this to him. That thought didn't last long though because even though her body objected continuously she carefully wrapped her arms around his body and cried with him.

Feeling her fragile arms around him Naruto turned slightly to look at the woman with curious eyes. She offered him a small smile and he beamed back at her casually kissing her on the cheek. Her face heated up accordingly and Naruto couldn't help but be incredibly thankful for that blush.

Without a second thought Naruto let go of her and muttered a "hold on" and sprinted out of the hospital room and into the hall leaving a confused Hinata behind. It didn't take more than 5 minutes before the blonde was back but with another blonde in tow, the Hokage.

Tsunade stood at the side of her bed that wasn't occupied by the expressive boy and began analyzing her condition. "Hinata, can you tell me what you remember?"

It was a simple question, one she could answer if she could get her damned vocals to cooperate. It seemed like Tsunade noticed her dilemma and wordlessly handed her a cup of water. It was a tad difficult to get her movements to coordinate but the indigo beauty managed and inhaled the water.

"I…I remember being on the battle field and watching the attack head straight for Na…team 7. I think I remember Sakura telling me to stay calm because I was bleeding a lot and then just blackness." Once she finished the girl noticed the whiskered boy clench his hands and purposely avoid eye contact with her. She vaguely wondered if he felt guilty for what had happened to her but the thought vanished as soon as Tsunade spoke up.

"Well you seem to be doing fairly well Hinata. Your body has healed nicely from the injuries you received and aside from feeling extremely sore from being in bed for so long you seem to have made a full recovery." The long haired blonde woman spoke softly and gently, almost as if she were surprised that the girl had woken up. This reminded Hinata of something she needed to ask, it was rather alarming.

"Tsunade-sama.." the girl's voice was still caring and this made Naruto relax if only a little. "You said I've been in bed for a long time, exactly how long?"

It wasn't her Hokage who answered the question, instead Naruto decided to make his presence known again and spoke very slowly, as if she would break if he did anything out of the ordinary. "It's been 3 months and 26 days."

Hinata's lavender eyes widened significantly and she held back a surprised gasp, mostly because her body would protest any sudden intake of air or movement.

Seeing her eyes look so scared crushed Naruto, it was his fault she was in this position and now she would hate him. His own blue eyes darkened a bit and he made it a point not to look into the young girl's eyes, afraid of the emotion he would see reflected in those pearly whites.

"Naruto, I need you to leave and notify her family that she has awakened please. I would like to run some further tests to make sure she is really alright."

At first Naruto looked reluctant to go but after Hinata's soft hand gave him a reassuring squeeze and she offered him a wide smile he let go of her hand and briskly walked out the door. Once Naruto reached the hall and closed the door behind him he collapsed against the wall. He let out a relieved sigh and felt his heart racing. That last smile she showed him was breathtaking. He was still dazzled from her perfect teeth and the water coloured blush on the bridge of her nose.

Quickly composing himself he took off toward the exit, he needed to make sure her father and sister along with her friends knew she was awake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today was rather uneventful for shinobi. They were just trying to repair the village and even they weren't getting a lot of work done due to the rain that stormed around them. All of them ready to call it quits one by one they started leaving the work sites toward their own warm, dry homes.

That left a few of the more motivated ninjas, Lee and Gai were obviously still going strong -spouting motivational youth nonsense that the others stopped paying attention to- along with Kakashi who seemed to be the only one who could really tolerate the dynamic duo. Across from these three heroes were the Kazekage, his sister and the Konoha genius. They were all rolling their eyes at Lee's last "may the fountain of youth never run dry within us" speech.

Walking towards them were Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba with Akamaru. They seemed rather depressed and no one could really blame them. They practically lost their teammate and she was irreplaceable.

Just as they were all engaging in some pleasant small talk a blinding blonde force tore through the middle effectively tumbling over Shikamaru who groaned in annoyance.

"Naruto, what a pleasant surprise?" It was Kakashi who spoke, not sure what had the blonde in such a frenzy.

Rising to his feet Naruto looked around and noticed that most of their friends were there and he would kill more than just two birds with one stone.

"Oh great! You're all together." He sounded so excited that everyone looked to each other for some explanation behind the blonde's weird behaviour. Naruto, after all had practically been a brick wall since Hinata had fallen into her comatose state…which could only mean one thing.

Shikamaru was the first to realise a potential reason for his friend's exotic behaviour. "Did something happen to Hinata!?" He actually sounded worried and scared and excited all at once.

Immediately Naruto's eyes brightened and he nodded his head quickly and vigorously. "Yeah! Yeah! Shikamaru you guessed it, she just woke up! I was heading to the Hyuuga estate to tell her family but I'm glad I ran into you guys."Everybody could hear the relief and happiness in the blonde's voice and it was a great change from the past few months.

Kiba was the first to react to the news; everybody seemed to be stuck in half astonishment and half denial. "No way! I knew she would pull through, she's strong like we always said right Shino?"

Shino's response was merely a nod, clearly still surprised by this sudden news of the recovery of his little sister like character.

"Perhaps we should head over to the hospital and pay her a visit?" It was Gaara's voice that spoke but people were having a difficult time believing the fact that he was the one that spoke the words.

"You guys go, I still need to tell her family, oh and do you mind telling Ino, Choji and Sakura and Sasuke. I know they'd want to know too. Anwyays I gotta go, see you soon!" Again he took off faster than the speed of light, looks like he was living up to his father's legacy after all. Kakashi inwardly smiled and started walking toward the hospital with Gai and the young adults on his tail.

Lucky for them it seemed that Ino and Sakura were with Choji and Sasuke heading over to help with the rebuilding so they managed fairly easily to tell them the wonderful news. Picking four extra people, all of them continued their trek towards a certain Hyuuga princess.


	5. Love and Fear

**Author's note:** I apologize for the wait but University is already kicking my ass and so I will probably update bi-weekly as mentioned. I'm also pretty sick so I'm sorry for the quality of the chapter; I still hope you enjoy it. I think after next chapter things are going to get moving a little faster.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today she had woken up much better than a week ago. Her body no longer ached and although she had a hard time standing for a long period of time she could officially take her own showers and that was a real gift. Looking around the room she didn't even fright when she saw messy blonde hair lying fairly close to her stomach. Even though she had insisted that he no longer needed to accompany her through the nights Naruto outright refused and continued staying with her-only going home for hygiene purposes-.

She smiled at the caring blonde beside her and threaded her soft dainty fingers through his unruly hair. Her smile grew when the sleepy man unconsciously scooted closer to her warmth. No matter what would end up happening between them she would never forget that he was the one who had stayed with her all these months. She would treasure that overjoyed feeling forever, because truly this man made her insides melt.

It didn't take long for this moment to end. Kiba had ungracefully entered the room with a rather pissed off Shikamaru and a bored Shino behind him.

"All I'm saying man is that you gotta be smooth with the chicks and you're not so why is Temari into you?"

Hinata looked up a little surprised at the outburst and quickly looked to Shikamaru for a response, she was somewhat curious about him and Temari. She had become friends with Temari since she actually visited frequently for reasons unknown.

The Nara was only glaring at her teammate so she thought she might save him from the awkward conversation. "Hey Guys!"

How the man sleeping beside her had not woken up was beyond her but he would be up soon as she saw Akamaru steadily stalking the bed, ready to pounce any minute.

"Hello Hinata, how are you feeling today?" It was Shino who had asked her and she smiled at him as she responded.

"I'm doing pretty well thank you. I just can't wait to be released I'm a little tired of the hospital."

"That's understandable."

Just as Kiba was about to ask her a question Akamaru made his move and pounced on the bed, the large dog's behind landing right on top of Naruto. His response was immediate. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Hinata and Kiba couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's face once he noticed what part of Akamaru had been resting on him as Shino and Shikamaru tried to hide their smirks.

Just as the laughter died down and the whiskered boy swept his hair one more time Sakura had walked through the door. She noticed the atmosphere in the room and smiled knowing that her friends were finally back to normal after Hinata's awakening.

"Good news Hina-chan you can leave the hospital tomorrow afternoon!" Sakura's eyes glistened with excitement as Hinata's eyes widened.

Suddenly one of the biggest smile bloomed on the bluenette's face and everyone around her couldn't help but smile with her.

"That's great Sakura-chan thank you for telling me, I've been wanting to go home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TenTen felt guilty, so guilty. Just last week Lee had barged into her house announcing that Hinata had woken up from her coma. TenTen had barely thought about the girl or her fragile condition since she got home from the war, and the girl was practically TenTen's bestfriend. It's just that Neji's death had left her hollow and empty so she just couldn't concentrate on anything besides his memory.

She had been to see her a few times this past week but she was a little busy trying to find a solution to the whole Neji is now a ghost thing. Though she remembered quite vividly Neji's reaction to Lee's news about his cousin.

FLASHBACK

"So we have to find your body and see if you're actually still alive because you feel some weird connection to it?" disbelief was laced in the brunette's voice not even wanting to hope there was a way the man could still live.

"I believe so, yes. There is no guarantee, but I do not see another reason for me to be roaming around if it weren't for the chance to still continue living."

"Okaaaaaaaay, well I don't even know where your body is.." her voice quieted down to a whisper because even speaking about his death still hurt. "I mean, after the last attack bodies were thrown everywhere. I-we never recovered yours."

Pale, pupiless eyes widened at her confession and suddenly he discerned how hard this task truly was. There was no way he could ask TenTen for help in this. But she was the only one who could see him. _Damn it!_

Sensing her teammate's inner turmoil she offered him a small smile. "I'm going to help you find it, there's no missions anyways, just rebuilding of the village and I'm sure Tsunade-sama wouldn't mind me actually leaving the village for awhile." Everyone had been so worried about her they were practically trying to shove her out of her apartment to take a break, even if it had to be away from the leaf.

Neji looked at her with narrowed eyes, as if weighing out the options before he sighed dejectedly. "I would appreciate the help but there is no need TenTen, if you are not up to it I can figure out a way to do it myself."

An irritated growl escaped her lips and Neji tilted his head in confusion not understanding what he had said that was wrong. "JUST SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO HELP YOU, YOU STUPID BASTARD AND YOU'RE GOING TO ACCEPT MY HELP BECAUSE MY STUPID HEART CAN'T HANDLE THINGS WHEN YOU'RE NOT AROUND OKAY?!"

That outburst was unforeseen and completely unexpected, Neji for the first time in his life felt completely dumbfounded. He was struck speechless, it wasn't exactly a confession but he wasn't dense nor was he stupid.

As soon as she finished chocolate eyes widened and a small hand clasped against her traitorous mouth as if that could take back the words she had just yelled at him. Embarrassed beyond belief that she would say such things her cheeks darkened a bit and she was about to explain when her door was brutally opened and a man wearing all green crashed through.

"TenTen-chan, are you alright? I heard yelling and thought you were in trouble." Lee was looking around the house making sure nothing was the matter.

This is when TenTen realised Neji's previous theory that no one could see him was proven true. Lee walked completely through him not even batting an eye. He could not see Neji, not even when Neji's eyebrow twitched at his teammate's weird behaviour.

"I'm fine Lee, I was just letting go of pent up emotions is all." Her voice was soft and shy, obviously still mortified from what had happened just minutes ago.

Hearing her explanation made Lee stop searching for an intruder and look at her almost pitifully. "Right, well TenTen I bring great news!"

His excitement as always was over the top and the small girl had to stop herself from hitting him right then. "What is it Lee?" She asked with faked sweetness.

"It's Hinata-san!"

"Hinata-sama?" Neji looked confused over his two friends, wondering what good news Lee had about Hinata.

"What about Hinata, Lee?"

"It is a miracle!" He exclaimed loudly. "She has finally woken up, after four long months she has woken up from her coma!" Now his eyes were watering, clearly happy with the turn of events.

It hit TenTen like lightening. Her best friend had been in a coma and barely had she thought about her. Too busy being depressed about Neji she didn't even care that Hinata was in such a condition. Suddenly she wanted to cry all over again, Hinata did not deserve such treatment, especially from her. Her reaction was nothing compared to Neji's whose pale eyes practically bulged out of his head.

"WHAT? Hinata-sama was in a coma? Why? I protected her, what happened?" He tried his best to remain calm, knowing that she was awake now but the news was still rather alarming!

The only girl from team Gai looked crushed and Lee's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I am sorry TenTen, I did not mean to upset you…" He looked defeated and now she felt even worse. So in the best voice she could muster TenTen croaked out a response.

"It's not that Lee, I'm very happy! I just can't believe I hadn't gone to check on her is all."

Lee looked over at her with sympathy and carefully engulfed her in a hug. "It's alright TenTen-chan, we all understand it's been hard for you. I'm sure Hinata-san will forgive you either way."

The female smiled, even if his enthusiasm was incredibly annoying and hard to handle, moments like this where he offered support even though she didn't deserve it, these moments she would always cherish with her friend.

Neji was not having a fun time looking at Lee and TenTen hug so intimately. He wasn't sure why, but his heart was clenching desperately. He felt loneliness slap him hard across the face; he was not able to comfort her like Lee was doing now. Hell, he couldn't even touch her.

The Hyuuga prodigy cleared his throat to grab her attention and calmly asked her why she had not told him about Hinata and that he would like to see her as soon as possible. A little reluctant TenTen let go of Lee and told him that she would be by to visit Hinata after she had cleaned herself up.

Giving her one last thumbs up Lee left her apartment leaving a heavy atmosphere between the only two occupants.

END OF FLASHBACK

She had gone to see her that day, sputtering so many apologies she had lost count. It didn't seem to faze Hinata one bit though, obviously forgiving the girl as soon as she entered the room. Hinata hadn't been able to see Neji either, he was practically hovering over her head occasionally touching her face to make sure she really was okay and either than the shiver that ran up the Hyuuga's back from the sensation nothing seemed to be different.

It really was up to her to help Neji, and she would do it. It didn't matter if it took weeks, or months or even years. TenTen would do everything possible to have him back in her life, no question about it. But in order to find Neji's body as needed -if it was still intact- she had to have a conversation with her Hokage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata laid on her bed, it was close to midnight yet she still couldn't sleep, too busy thinking going over everything that had happened this past week since she had been awake. One of the most surprising parts was being told that her father was a regular visitor, she hadn't expected that. So it was still a little bit surprising when her father had come in the very day she woke to see how she was doing.

Even today, she had been released from the hospital and her father along with her younger sister had been there to pick her up. She was a bit upset since Naruto wanted to walk her home but she couldn't turn down an opportunity to be with her family even though a very important member was missing.

She hadn't thought about it much, only when she saw TenTen. But now, now that she had time to reflect on what had happened during the war she thought a lot about him. Just walking past his room today… she just couldn't handle the truth right now. He had died protecting her and that hurt her so much. She didn't deserve it, his sacrifice. He was meant to do much greater things in this life and just thinking about it made tears spring to her eyes.

So that night, she cried herself to sleep, despite everything that had occurred with Naruto and her family and her friends. It didn't change the fact that he was dead, she would never see him again-not his condescending yet rare smirk or the soft look in his eyes that he would occasionally show. Nothing! She would not see any of it and it was her fault.

Unknown to the weeping girl, her father stood on the other side of her door eyes shut. He hadn't known how much Neji meant to her, he hadn't known anything about her really, always preferring her sister but only because she reminded him too much of his late wife. She was a spitting image and it tore at his heart every time he got a good look at his daughter thus labeling her as weak. But now, as he listened to his eldest daughter cry silently he realised how strong she really was. Not one single person would've known her sorrow were it not for his ungentlemen like eavesdropping. She hid this from everyone to be strong for them. Ashamed at the past he shared with his daughter and with no courage to comfort her Hiashi left also with a sudden urge to cry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was currently at his favourite ramen stand waiting for his pork ramen to be served. He was practically drooling, having more appetite today than he had had in the past 4 months. Two weeks had passed since Hinata was released and back at the Hyuuga compound which had been rebuilt.

During those weeks he had practically gone to visit her everyday but each day he was turned down. Half of him wanted to lash out and tell those Hyuuga bastards to let him in but he knew her father wanted some quality time with her so he would always shut up and come the next day.

He decided that in the meantime-since he wasn't allowed to see her- he would think about those confusing feelings he held for the girl. It was no mystery to anyone that he did indeed like her, a lot actually but was he in love with her? It was a question that continually plagued his thoughts.

He had talked with Sasuke about it once and he seemed to think the blonde was in love and the Uchiha genius was always right. Still there was something he couldn't figure out. Every time he thought about her sure he got excited and when she smiled at him it took his breath away but she was always in danger because of him. This had been the third time she had put her life on the line without even thinking about it and this scared him.

He couldn't figure out why she would love him so much even though he had been so oblivious, so focused on Sakura and so inconsiderate after the fight with Pein. He also couldn't handle the fear that came with –yes now admitting it- loving her. If anything were to happen to her again he doubted he could control himself.

The time she had spent in the coma he had spent in hell, putting things bluntly. Every day he would hope she would wake up and each day brought forth new disappointment. All that time Naruto spent feeling hopeless and he couldn't quite understand why his heart clenched so painfully. Now, for sure he knew it was because he had been in love with her for a while now.

Before he had wanted to give her a chance, because it was what was right and fair but now things were different. He didn't want her to just have a chance. He wanted her to know she already had his heart it was just a matter of getting over his irrational fear of losing her and finding the right words to tell her.

Maybe his teammates and friends could be of help in this situation. That was the last thought that popped into his mind when the ramen he had ordered was rightly devoured.

He was on his ninth bowl of ramen when he spotted Temari and Gaara walking towards him. Being the loud ninja he was he immediately ushered them over to sit with him. Temari smiled caringly at his antics while the Kazekage simply nodded a greeting.

"What are you guys doing around here?"

Temari was the one to answer the enthusiastic blonde. "We were actually looking for a place to have lunch since Gaara has a long journey back home." Temari had insisted he ate even though he wasn't hungry, it was rather irritating.

Blonde eyebrows furrowed while he slurped the remaining noodles off of his chopsticks. "You're leaving already Gaara?" Naruto had barely had time to talk to him while he stayed and helped with the reconstruction of the leaf but he guessed that was because he was basically living at the hospital.

"I'm afraid so Naruto, it has been over four months and it is time for me to go back to lead my village." Gaara suppressed the smile that he wanted to show.

"That sucks, I was kinda hoping to hang out with you for a bit but once I become Hokage im sure we'll see more of each other." Naruto's grin was confident and bright, and Gaara had no shred of doubt that Naruto would become the next Hokage.

The red haired man nodded at Naruto showing him his full support on the matter. At least that was until another voice spoke right beside them. "Not if I become Hokage before you, dobe."

The blonde's reaction was immediate and defensive, already turning around to scream at his –sure to be- best firend."Shut up teme, you'll never be Hokage, I'm the best choice there is!"

Sasuke's response was to smirk affectionately while the girl draped around his arm giggled at her two teammates. They were so silly some times; she at least had manners though. "Hello Temari-san, Kazekage-sama."

Both nodded in greeting and returned their attention back to the quarreling friends. Naruto already had a rasengan on his right hand and Sasuke held his chidori on his right as well. This was sure to be a bloodbath.

"If you two don't stop I'll be sure to break those arms right off!" Sakura's pissed off voice could be heard from a mile away and all the shinobi cringed at the truth behind her super strength.

Sighing dejectedly the raven was the first to surrender and put his chidori away, obviously not wanting to upset her. The blonde smirked in triumph until a soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Naruto-kun, why are you aiming that at Sasuke-san?"

Naruto froze at the sound of her angelic voice and immediately turned around to come face to face with the object of his affections. Hinata stood in front of him in casual jeans and a t-shirt and her face was tilted up towards him with a questioning gaze.

Naruto had to bite his lower lip from releasing an incredibly embarrassing and emasculating "aweee" because goddamn it she was too adorable to resist! _Okay, Calm down Naruto. You can do this, you can do this. _It was a continuous mantra that kept going through his head while he lost himself in her lavender eyes. It was the first time he had actually seen her without her hospital gown and she looked stunning, how was he supposed to react?

Luckily for him Sasuke stepped in; however it was only to tease him further. "Yeah, Naruto. What's wrong with you aiming that thing at me, you're so hostile!"

Azure eyes widened as onyx eyes squinted in amusement. Everyone else was also having quite a ball seeing Naruto frozen in place, almost as if he were under a mysterious spell this petite brunette had cast on him.

Quickly gaining some composure Naruto briefly glared at his so called best friend and put away the rasengan. Turning back to look at Hinata he smiled that incredibly sexy foxy grin of his. It would've been perfect if his voice hadn't cracked in the middle of saying her name.

Temari and Sakura couldn't help it anymore and both burst out laughing hysterically. As if the blonde wasn't embarrassed enough already! A tan arm went to rub the back of his neck in nervousness as Gaara looked at him intrigued. Seeing this Hinata decided to alleviate his nerves and spoke up with the same calm smile she always wore.

"It's great to see you Naruto-kun, it's been awhile." She wasn't exactly sure where she stood in their relationship so she decided to greet him like she would any friend. "I am happy to see you all as well." She continued looking at the rest of the gang.

Everyone greeted the princess with smiles considering they hadn't been able to greet her in a long time, even Sasuke felt a small smile tug on his lips.

"I heard about your departure Gaara-sama and was wondering if it would be alright to escort you out."

Gaara looked at Hinata suspiciously but decided against saying anything. People were always saying she was too kind for her own good maybe this was just who she was. He nodded in agreement to her request and the pair started walking towards the village gates. Naruto not liking the idea of Hinata and Gaara alone -even though there was nothing between them- followed closely behind, hovering over Hinata and engaging in small talk.

Sasuke, Temari and Sakura followed a bit behind the trio in front all wearing smirks. Temari was the first to speak up. "He really is an idiot, even I can tell she's in love with him and I've only really gotten to know her these past weeks."

Sakura raised a delicate brow and nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, I think the worst part is he knows she loves him and he knows he loves her too."

"So what's stopping him from telling her his feelings?"

"I'm not sure, he certainly hasn't talked to me about a problem. Has he said anything to you Sasuke-kun?"

At being called Sasuke turned his head to look at emerald eyes. In a monotone voice he responded. "He knows he loves her. I'm sure of that. I think he's scared."

Temari looked at the emotionless man with curiosity. "Scared of what….he isn't going to get rejected."

"It's not rejection." It was neither of the three who spoke, a new comer walked briskly to catch up to Temari and walked beside her.

Temari knew that lazy voice anywhere. Her lips curved upwards and Shikamaru smiled back at her.

"Hey." He said softly and planted a chaste kiss on her cheek. Luckily neither Sasuke nor Sakura had noticed since they were debating on what Naruto could be so scared of. Sensing their inquisitive stares he continued his explanation.

"Naruto, isn't scared of being rejected. It might be a small part but it's definitely not what's stopping him."

All three looked ahead at the bodies quite far in front of them, Hinata was in between the tall men and Naruto was a lot closer to her than the other male. Sakura couldn't help but chuckle and think that Naruto would be one hell of a jealous boyfriend, he might even be worse than her own and that was saying a lot. She remembered just last week when Sasuke had walked in on her and one of her patients in her office. She was checking him for injuries thus his shirt was off…

FLASHBACK

"WHAT THE FUCK!" The booming voice scared Sakura so much she had practically jumped on top of her patient. That did little to help the situation, her boyfriend only reacted more aggressively pulling an injured Kiba away from the pinkette.

Kiba growled in annoyance and pain. "Let go of me man, that fucking hurts!" Clearly these two had no qualms with using such loud and grungy language in a hospital! Sakura having enough sighed and walked over to the two men who were about ready to scrap it out in her office. _Absolutely not!_ She thought and used her super strength to drag Sasuke away from his prey.

"Sasuke, what are you doing? You're disturbing my work time." Sakura's voice held a shred of irritation but she tried to remain calm and remind herself that she loved him even if he was an incredibly jealous man.

Charcoal eyes narrowed at the brown haired man in front of him before looking at his small girlfriend. "His shirt was off." He accused.

Sakura's left eyebrow twitched and she proceeded to calm herself down once again, where she got so much patience was beyond her. "I was healing him Sasuke, Kiba has a punctured lung.." She was interrupted by said man.

"Which by the way thanks for aggravating you asshole now I have to sit still for another hour." Kiba did nothing to hide his frustration, he came here to be healed not to be injured.

Sasuke was still suspicious but nodded and sat on top of Sakura's desk. "Continue, I'll just wait for you."

Defeated, Sakura nodded her head and led Kiba back to the couch.

END FLASHBACK.

He was pretty cute but still he needed to trust her more, at least they had gotten somewhere in their relationship. He had told her in his very sexy and husky voice that she was not allowed to look at shirtless men all day. She laughed his paranoia off and assured him he was the only one she actually enjoyed looking at but ever since then he had been pretty protective of her, even in front of Naruto, which was ridiculous. Sakura was startled out of her memory when she heard Shikamaru continue explaining his theory.

"Think about it, she loves him so she protects him and she spends 4 months in a hospital. When you love someone you want to protect them, you want to always be the one to comfort them. Hinata has done these things for Naruto his whole life but he never really ever paid any attention to her and then when he finally learns of his love for her she almost dies."

Sasuke was the first to piece this information together. "He's afraid of losing her..."

Recognition reflected in both set of green eyes. "This is the second time she's been technically killed protecting him… my guess is he thinks the third time is the charm." Even though it sounded depressing it was true.

"He has to get over it, she's a kunoichi like us. She's always in danger." Temari's voice was strong and confident and Shikamaru flinched a little at her words. Now that he knew how much she meant to him he didn't want to lose her like Naruto almost had.

Finally time had caught up with the ninja and Gaara was walking through the gates with most of his men, some were left to help and luckily one of them was Temari. The six stood looking at Gaara's back until he had disappeared and then an awkward silence ensued. Not surprisingly Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"So as much as I like you guys- coughs- not Sasuke- coughs- I have to talk with Hinata-chan so bye!" He hurried off dragging a surprised girl behind him.

The other's chuckled and Sasuke voiced his opinion out loud. "Looks like he's finally taking the plunge."


End file.
